The Magic of Nymphs!
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: Summary: Harry and Hermione have to take care of a nymph over Christmas break. But there is a problem. Hermione promised to come home for Christmas! So what happens when you bring a nymph into a muggle town? 4 parts! HHr!
1. Default Chapter

** The Magic of Nymphs!**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the Lullaby sang by Hermione to the nymph called Brahms' lullaby (Lullaby and goodnight).

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have to take care of a nymph over Christmas break. But there's a problem. Hermione promised to come home for Christmas! So what happens when you bring a nymph into a muggle town and throw the famous Harry Potter, the bookish brunette Hermione Granger, along with her muggle best friends into the mix? A whole lot of messes as well as their hidden feelings. Set in 7th year. 4 parts. H/Hr.

**AN: **Hey everybody. I had started to write this around Christmas and had major writers block on this story. And I thought since I had writers block that maybe I could clear some of it up but finishing the chapter and posting this story. I have to thank my new Beta and one on my favorite writers drum roll **_BRI BLACK_**! Claps and gives flowers as well as a e-hug Thank you!! Now on with the story!

Part 1- The Assignment and The Agreement.

'Two days till Christmas break. Just keep telling yourself that.' Thought Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch caption, Harry Potter, while he sat waiting for Hermione, Head girl (no surprise there. lol), to come down so they could go do rounds.

Suddenly, there was a crash out of nowhere and a scream of pain as well as hurt and terror. Harry ran towards the stairs leading to the Head Girls room.

When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs, Hermione tumbled down the stairs. Quickly Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught Hermione in his arms. "Wow, 'Mione, you got to be careful!" Harry said as he put Hermione down on the couch.

Hermione just sat there. "Harry, what's with Mione?" "I had to give you a nickname. Why don't you like it?" said Harry.

Hermione started to laugh. "No Harry I love it. It's just the only other person who calls me that is my best muggle friend Melody."

"Really? I didn't know that. If I did, I would have started calling you that earlier." Hermione replied, "Yea. Let's go. Sorry for taking so long." Harry smiled and replied as they started to walk out the Head common room, "Its okay. What caused you to fall down?"

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "I fell over my stupid cat!" Harry laughed and said, "Since when is Crookshanks a stupid cat?" Hermione smiled and simply replied, "Since now." Harry and Hermione started to laugh.

Once they stopped laughing (Believe me. It took a while), they were just about the head back, and they heard noises in the infamous Astronomy Tower. Hermione said, "Just one night! Just one night I asked for. One night where we don't have to stop some idiotic couple, who stupidly uses the tower, and thinks they can get away with it."

When they got there, Ginny Weasely walked out! "HARRY! HERMIONE!" Screamed Ginny when she saw the two standing there looking at her. "Hello, Guinevere. I thought you new better. What are you doing out this late and with who may I ask?" Said Hermione with a look of disappointment on her face.

Just as she said the last part, Draco Malfoy came walking out. He saw Harry and Hermione and said, "Shit!" Harry and Hermione were in shock. Hermione quickly shouted, "20 points from Syltherin and then 20 points from Gryffindor. Now go back to your dormitories now!"

Draco practically ran off scared of what they would do to him if he were to stay there. As he ran he shouted. "Dammit Potter, Granger! Bye Ginny, love!" Ginny, on the other hand, looked at Hermione and said, "Please don't tell Ron. Please, if he finds out, only Merlin knows what he'll do!"

Hermione's expression went from shock to understanding. "Alright, Ginny." Ginny squealed and ran off.

Harry and Hermione started back off towards their common room. When walking there, Harry asked, "Why not tell Ron?" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, "You know as well as me that Ron would kill them both. You can ask such stupid questions, Harry!"

"I know I can. I was just joking." Harry replied as he laughed at Hermione's expression of annoyance. "Well let's go." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and walked off towards the Head Boy/Girl common room in a comfortable silence.

When they got there, Hermione sighed and said, "I'm going to bed. Good night Harry." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek, which made Hermione blush. "Me too. 'Night Mione." Hermione walked up the stairs toward her room with a smile Harry couldn't see. Harry smiled at Hermione's retreating form and then when he couldn't see her anymore, he turned and walked to his own room.  
  
The next day, being the last day before Christmas break, everyone was tired and waiting for the classes to end, the 7th years Gryffindor students who had NEWTS Potions, (Harry and Hermione being two of them) had double potions. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking to their last class (which is Care of Magic Creatures and Harry was extremely happy). Hagrid, when they got there, had a large smile on his face.

"Gather 'round now! I 'ave somethin' to tell ya!" Said Hagrid. Everyone watched as Hagrid pulled out baskets and paired up people. "Ron and Lavender, and finally, Harry and Hermione." He handed a basket to Lav and one to Hermione. "Don't open the baskets 'ill I say. We'll 'e takin' care of creatures over Christmas break. The creatures are called nymphs. Nymphs are creatures that take features from people around 'em. In this case, they're take the features from the two people actin' like 'em paren's."  
  
"Now open the baskets. Once you do you'll name 'em, then one of ya come up here and get a certificate for 'em. Class ya have to treat 'em like real babies. That means ya have to feed 'em, dress 'em, and everthin' else." Harry and Hermione did as they were told.

When Hermione opened the basket, she gasped. It was amazing. Inside appeared as a baby girl. She had middle length wavy/curly raven colored hair. She also had dark brown highlight, but they were light enough to see in her raven hair. She looked to be around the age of 6 months, judging her height. Her skin was a nice tan color. Her skin color was the prefect mixture between Harry's and Hermione's skin tones. Her skin was not too dark, but not too light. It was a nice fair color. If you were to make a color scale of skin tones, hers would be in the middle. Her skin was the color of caramel.

"She's beautiful," said Hermione. Harry agreed and smiled as he saw Hermione's expression. Anyone could tell she was beyond happy. "I always wanted to be a mother because my mother is the best. She's done so much for my family. I want to return the favor." said Hermione. She turned her head to look at Harry.

"What should her name be?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled and wondered. After a few minutes, Harry picked a name. "How about Harmony? (AN: I no most of you would think its Lily but I want something different for her first name. Okay?) Hermione laughed and smiled. "I love it! Harmony Lily Potter (AN: There is the Lily, okay?)." Harry smiled and hugged Hermione. He let go and went to the certificate for them.

Harry ended up in the back on the line. Hagrid, when Harry got to him, was beaming. "So Harry, it is a girl or a boy? What's its name?" asked Hagrid. "It is a girl. And HER name is Harmony Lily Potter." Harry smiled and said, "'Bye Hagrid." "Bye Harry." replied Hagrid and he gave Harry the certificate.

Harry walked over to Hermione. They started off to their common room together as Hagrid dismissed the class. They walked as they watched Harmony sleep. When they got there, Harry said, "I'll fill out the certificate if you watch Harmony." Hermione agreed. Harry pulled out the certificate and filled it out. Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire.

Just as Harry finished (it seemed like what happened next was timed), Hermione said, "Harry, Harmony is awake, come look at Harmony's eyes. They are elegant, exquisite even." Harry got up and walked to the couch. Harry took a spot next to Hermione and looked at Harmony as she looked back at the two of them with wide, sparkling eyes. Harmony's eyes were emerald with chocolate brown sparks in her eyes. Mixed in with the emerald and chocolate brown was gold sparkles.

Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back at him. "Her eyes are lovely. She is a beautiful baby... I mean nymph. Can I hold her?" asked Harry.

Hermione laughed as she handed Harmony to Harry. "Of course you can, silly. Just be careful of her head. It is really delicate."

"Hello, Harmony. I am going to be your daddy for right now and this is going to be your mommy for now," said Harry, "we are going to take care of you! Yes we are."

Hermione watched Harry tickled Harmony, which made her laugh. Her laugh was Hermione's laugh. Hermione, while watching Harry and Harmony, remember something. "Oh no. Harry we have a problem."

"About where Harmony will sleep? That's not a problem. We'll take turns letting her sleep in each over our rooms." Said Harry as he picked up Harmony, positioned her as though she was sitting on a broom (one of his arms plays as the broom), and spun her as though she was flying.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry do this. 'He'll make a great father some day. Any woman and child would be luck to have him. I just wish... NO! DON'T THINK THAT! HAVE TO STAY WITH THE PROBLEM!' though Hermione.

Hermione said, "Harry I promised my family, I that I would come home for Christmas." Harry stopped twirling Harmony around and looked at Hermione. "Ummmm... I have an idea! Watch Harmony. I'll be back later!" Replied Harry as he handed over Harmony to Hermione and ran out of their common room.

Hermione looked at Harmony and noticed she had teary eyes. Hermione thought she was hungry so she gave her a bottle of milk. After the bottle of milk, Harmony looked as if she was about to fall asleep. Hermione brought Harmony to her room and gave her a bath than changing her.

After she did this, Hermione took Harmony to the common room. Hermione decided to sing Harmony a lullaby to help her fall asleep. She settled on the one her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Hermione, while walking around, started to sing in her what can only be described as a living angel voice:

_ Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_

_ Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
  
Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide_ _ They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast._

When she noticed Harmony was asleep, she sat on the couch and just hummed the lullaby. Slowly she felt hers eyes drift closed. Until, that is, she finally fell asleep.

That's the way Harry found them. Asleep together on the couch. Harry looked at Hermione. 'Wow. That's a pretty site. Hermione and Harmony sleeping. How cute! Hermione will make a great mother. Well I should wake Hermione. Even though I really don't want to.' Harry thought as he walked up to Hermione.

He gently shook Hermione awake. "'Mione, I have a solution to our little problem." Hermione yawed and said, "what is it, Harry?" "I told McGonagall I am going to go with you for Christmas break. So I wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts for the break. Is that okay? Will your parents mind? Cause if they will I'll stay and take care of Harmony by myself." Replied Harry uncertainly.

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course its okay. My parents shouldn't mind that much if at all. Now you go pack. I'm already packed so I am going to bed. I'll take Harmony tonight. Good night Harry." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night 'Mione. 'Night Harmony." Harry replied. He kissed Hermione on the cheek. Then he kissed Harmony on the head.

While Harry was packing, he thought, 'what if the people don't like me there? What if Hermione's parents hate me? Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' Harry gulped

The next day, Harry and Hermione, as well as Harmony, were sitting in the Head Boy/Girl compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione was reading Harmony the book called Goodnight Moon. Harry was looking out the window thinking.

After a while, Harry looked away from the window and at Hermione and Harmony. They were sleeping. Harry just smiled and pulled out _'Quidittich Throughout the Ages'_ to read.

About three hours, Harry put the book down. Harry walked over to Hermione. "'Mione, it is time to wake up. We are here." "Harry, I don't want to um... I don't want to get up." "Mione, you have too," said Harry as he picked up his stuff. "Alright." Hermione got her stuff and picked up a still sleeping Harmony.

Once they went through the barrier, Hermione spotted her parents and gave Harmony to Harry. "Wait here for a minute." She said. Hermione ran to her parents. She talked to them for about five minutes Hermione's mother smiled and her father got a look of alert on his face. Hermione turned and waved for Harry to come. 'Well here goes nothing,' thought Harry.

As he started to walk, Harmony woke up, she scream for a minute, and then looked at Harry as Harry looked back. And as if she could read his thoughts, her eyes told him that it would be okay and the she giggled. Harry suddenly gained more confidence and started to walk towards Hermione and her family.

**AN:** The next chapter will be up soon! REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL! PLEASE REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	2. Part 2 Meeting the Grangers and a slow d...

**The Magic Of Nymphs**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the song 'Because You Live' sung by Jesse McCartney. I did make up Melody, Cascarta, Rosalia, Nickol, and Harmony. I don't own Orlando Bloom (I wish!) and David Gordon.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have to take care of a nymph over Christmas break. But there's a problem. Hermione promised to come home for Christmas! So what happens when you bring a nymph into a muggle town and throw the famous Harry Potter, the bookish brunette Hermione Granger, along with her muggle best friends into the mix? A whole lot of messes as well as their hidden feelings. Set in 7th year. 4 parts. H/Hr.

**AN:** Thank you from the reviews! Sorry I have been so busy! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And for the sake of my story and cause I wanted to Hermione is going to have an older sister.

**Review Thanks:**

_gonzogirl& Lyric's Angel-_ I appreciate that you feel the need to voice your opinions. That is a good trait. However, I would like it if you would not flame me because of my believe in Harry/Hermione.

_angel-muse-girl6-_ thanks a lot! I was trying for a lot of fluff. I was trying, also, to have original descriptions so I take what you said as a compliment. Thank you so much for reviewing!

_Kelly_- Believe me when I day you don't have to worry about Mrs. Granger you just have to worry about Mr. Granger. Thanks for reviewing.

_LiLy MaLfOy13_- thanks for the review. I am glad you like it.

_NoOrDa_- Hey, I am really glad you like it! I am really glad you are hooked too. Please read my other H/Hr story!

_D_- Here is another chapter! Thanks.

_the-power-of-love_- I read the story and its good, but it isn't like that to much, you'll see. Thanks.

_Gryffindor620_- Well I am glad you like it. I hope now you love it since I updated it. Thank you. Oh and just to tell you I am not a son but I am a girl.

_Krystal Lily Potter-_ Hey! I know this idea is a little over done, but it doesn't really evolve around the nymph that much or as much as I wanted it, too. I just would like to say I Love your story! I have read it so much! I might keep forgetting to review it though. Um... Well anyway, I know people can be so strange sometimes! Thanks so much for the review.

_Ella Ynrihan-_ Hey Ella, pal. Here is another chapter! I hope it cheers you up. I Put the Jesse McCartney song in here just for you and that it describes the pairing of h/hr perfectly! I miss you! Thanks for reviewing!

_Bookishknowitall-_ Hey Blondie! What's up? I am so glad you liked the story. You have to email me, okay? Talk to you later.

_Serindipity9_- Thanks for the review. I am so glad you like both of my stories! I will try to update a fast as I can, okay?

Now on with the story!

Part 2- Meeting the Grangers and a slow dance on the balcony

When Harry arrived next to Hermione, Harmony looked at Mr. Granger, a tall middle-aged man with dirty blonde wavy hair and he had Hermione's eyes except they didn't have Hermione's gold sparkles in her eyes, and started to cry. Harry started to tickle Harmony to make her happy again.

Mrs. Granger, a middle-sized woman who looked exactly like Hermione except she had blue eyes and held within those eyes were gold sparkles that Mr. Granger didn't posses and Hermione did, smiled at Hermione as to say, 'he seems like a nice boy. He can stay. I don't mind.'

Hermione saw this and hugged her mother. "Thank you," she whispered as she let go of her mother. "Come on everyone. Let's go." Said Mr. Granger.

Once they packed the trunks into the back of the car, Harry (who is still holding Harmony) and Hermione go into the back and started to talk. Hermione explained to Harry about her three really good muggle friends.

"I have a best female friend and two really different good muggle male friends. I get along with most of the people in my town. Well, anyway, my best female friend, Melody Carmichael, a.k.a. Mel, has brown hair with blue highlights, purplish unexplainable eyes, and she's completely different from me, but than at the same time she is the same as me. Orlando Bloom, or Orli as we call him for some reason I can't remember, has dark curly hair with brown eyes. He is the daredevil. Never thinks twice, which makes him the one who is always getting injuries that can be avoided. However, he does care a lot about his family and friends. He reminds me of you a lot. The last, but not least, is David Gordon, or Gordo, has curly black hair with blue eyes. He is exactly like Ron. He has an emotional range of a teaspoon and never stops eating. But I don't argue half as much with him as I do with Ron." Hermione smiled as she talked about her other friends.

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione talk and animate the words with her body language. All of a sudden, Hermione stopped laughing at her comment about Gordo and Ron comparison. Hermione turned and looked at Harmony. Harmony, in exchange, looked at Hermione and then at Harry and for some unknown reason started to laugh at them. It was almost like she knew something they didn't.

"Can I have Harmony, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded at gave Harmony to Hermione. Hermione started to play peek-a-boo with Harmony and Harmony loved it. Harry laughed as Harmony accidentally spit on Hermione.

However, when Hermione threw Harry and Harmony a some-what (it was hard to tell since she was wiping off her face) death-look, Harry and Harmony stopped laughing. Harry watched as Harmony started to drift off to sleep taking Hermione with her. Harry decided to follow suit.

When Hermione woke up, she was laying on her back. She noticed the car was parked outside of her house. Hermione tired to move, but found she couldn't. Harmony was sleeping on her stomach. She was sleeping with her back facing his front side. His arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione as though he would always protect her.

In the front of the car, Hermione's father was glaring at what would be a precious picture opportunity of the three as he climbed out of the car. Hermione's mother was standing in the doorway off the house smiling as Mr. Granger was getting out.

Hermione gently shook Harry awake, carefully not to wake up Harmony. Harry woke up and noticed their position. He blushed and let go of Hermione quickly and apologized. Hermione just blushed, smiled, and said it was okay. Hermione picked up Harmony and got off Harry. Then Harry and Hermione climbed out of the car. Harry helped Mr. Granger with the trunks. Harry then followed Mr. Granger into the Red Brick house with a white picket fence and a large tree showering the car form the sun.

When Harry entered the house, he noticed there were pictures of Hermione, her parents, and another tall girl with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes (she looked like the female essence of Mr. Granger). Harry tried to figure out who the woman was.

"That's my older sister by 5 years, Rosalia." Came Hermione's voice from behind him. Harry turned to see Hermione standing there looking over his shoulder at the picture smiling.

"You never told us that you had a sister. Why not?" asked Harry. Harry was expecting a 'I hate her some much!' thing. However, that's not what her got from Hermione. Hermione smiled and prepared to talk.

"My sister and I are tow totally different people. She goes with the flow and I, well you know, do not. I love Rosalia, but she is always been so, well, not me. I just didn't what to end up being compared to her. 'Why can't you be more like you're sister and loosen up?' That is what I always get from my step-grandmother. I just did not need to hear it anymore than I already do. And when Vol-" Hermione saw Harry's eyes begging her not to say it now that he is gone- "I mean him was still alive I guess I just wanted to protect her. Well, anyways, let's show you were you'll be staying." Hermione grabbed her trunk while Harry grabbed his. Hermione and Harry walked upstairs. Hermione opened a door located out on the end of the hall.

"This is my room." Hermione said. She put her truck on the floor and pulled out the extra trundle bed. "Set your stuff next to mine." Harry did what he was told. "My mom said it was okay for you to stay in my room with me." Harry smiled and watched as Hermione opened two large wooden frames with glass in between each frame and walked out onto the balcony. Her balcony was half covered and under the covered side was a soft couch.

Harry looked at the view of Hermione's hometown. "Wow! It so beautiful." Said Harry as he searched the horizon as the sunset. Hermione wiped off a snowflake off Harry 's nose. "Yea it is. I come out here to think all the time." Hermione replied.

Just as Hermione turned and smiled at Harry, Mrs. Granger yelled that it was time to eat. Harry put out his hand, bowed and said, "will milady accompany thy to dinner?" Hermione giggled and took Harry's hand. She curtsied and said, "Yes, my good sir." Harry and Hermione walked hand-n-hand down the stairs.

On the table in the kitchen were a turkey, a salad, and some potatoes. Harry noticed Mrs. Granger was playing with Harmony. Hermione was smiling at the site remembering when she was little. Harry quickly let go of Hermione's hand as Mr. Granger walked into the room and threw Harry a death-glare. Hermione sat down and Harry sat next to Hermione's left. Harmony was placed in a highchair in between them. Mrs. Granger sat down next to Harry's right and Mr. Granger sat next to Hermione's right.

In about a half-an-hour, everyone had finished eating. (Well, Harmony didn't eat very much, just threw her food at Mr. Granger threw looks at Harry.) The conversation that accrued would have seemed like a causal conversation of a father quizzing a boy to make sure he knew his information for a test. However to every sitting at the table when it accrued (especially Harry), it was like a very uncomfortable drilling given by the police when they are questing a suspect for murder. Harry was frightened by Mr. Granger's questions and was trying to escape. Hermione tried to stop her father from drilling poor Harry, as was Mrs. Granger. It finally stopped when Harmony hit Mr. Granger on the forehead with her plate and the rest of her food.

Hermione, then, volunteered to do the dishes and Harry stayed to help when Mr. and Mrs. Granger took Harmony upstairs. (Much to the dismay of Mr. Granger who wanted to spy on them and wanted to avoid the telling of Mrs. Granger was going to give him.) Harry and Hermione rolled up their sleeves and got to work. Harry washed the dishes and Hermione dried them. Harry was finally glad there was silence and that he didn't have to answer any more questions.

Hermione watched Harry as he finished drying the last dish. "I am so sorry for my father. He has issues with letting go of ideas. He thinks that we are secretly married or something. He is so paranoid." (Hey, most dads are like that!)

Harry smiled and said, "Well I guess when a man has such a beautiful daughter, like you, he has to be careful." Hermione blushed so red that her face was the color of Ginny's hair and Harry started to laugh.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a woman's and man's voice, "Why if its not Britain's biggest brunette bookworm?" Hermione and Harry turned around to see Hermione's sister standing there along with a brunette with hazel eyes. Hermione jumped and ran to hug them. "Rosalia, Nickol! I missed you so much!" Harry stood there and smiled.

Nickol walked up to Harry, looked him up and down, and said, "You must be Harry Potter. Hermione never stops talking about you, when she's home." Nickol winked at Harry and Hermione's face went even redder. "It looks like you went through the ringer Sorry about that mate."

Harry looked at Nickol and asked, "What's the ringer?" Nickol looked at Harry and replied, "it's what we call when Mr. Granger quizzes the men who hangout with his daughter. I hated it! I had to go through it when I meet Rosalia, when we stared to date, when we got engaged, and when we got married three years ago. Hi am Nickol, 22, Hermione's brother in law. This is my wife and Hermione's older sister, Rosalia, she is also 22." Rosalia stepped forward and said hello.

Harry smiled and said, "Hello. I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you both." 'Wow this is different. People don't know me and don't tackle me down, especially now that he's gone. I like it,' thought Harry.

Harry shook Rosalia and Nickol's hands. Hermione, who had been standing there, suddenly remembered something. "Wait! Where is she?" Hermione asked. Rosalia smiled. "She is here somewhere." Said Rosalia.

Just as Rosalia said that, a little girl with blond hair and brown highlights with blue eyes, who looked around too, came running into the kitchen. She was screaming, "Aunt Mea! Aunt Mea! I missed you!" She said as she ran towards Hermione.

Hermione picked the little girl up and spun her around. "There's my nice niece! Hello Cascata. I missed you too!" Cascata looked at Harry like her was going to hurt her and then Hermione said, "don't be afraid. This is my best friend, Harry." Cascata smiled and then reached as if wanting Harry to hold her.

Harry took her from Hermione. "Hello Cascata." Harry said

"Hi can I call you Mr. Harry?" said the two year old.

Harry smiled and said, "Yes you may."

Cascata smiled and said, "Are you Aunt Mea's boyfriend?"

Hermione, who had gotten a drink of water, spit all over Nickol. Nickol, who didn't notice that Hermione's backwash was all over him, jaw dropped. Rosalia started to laugh. Harry's eyes widened. Hermione put down the glass she had been drinking from and took Cascata from Harry. "Cascata, sweetie, Harry is Aunt Mea's best friend." Said Hermione.

Cascata looked at Hermione, then at Harry, and then back at Hermione. "Aunt Mea, Mr. Harry. I am sorry. Are you mad at me?" Asked Cascata said with a puppy dogface. Harry and Hermione both said no.

Just then, Mr. Granger walked in the room. He threw a look of disgust at poor Nickol (who just noticed Hermione's saliva all over him) and took Cascata from Hermione. He said, "How's my granddaughter? Can you do me a favor? Can you put the star at the top of the tree?" Cascata nodded in enthusiasm. Mr. Granger took Cascata into the living room where the tree was located. Following behind him, was a still laughing Rosalia and a soaked Nickol.

Hermione turned and blushed and apologized for Cascata's comment. Harry smiled and said, "It's okay. She's just two. She doesn't know any better." 'Then why do I wish what she said was true. About Hermione and I being a couple, I mean. WAIT! WHERE DID THE COME FROM?' Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I am going to take my shower. Be out soon." Harry walked up stairs, grabbed his pajamas, walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and took a shower, while think about things.

When Harry was changed and ready for bed, Harry exited the bathroom. When Harry opened the door, Mr. Granger was standing there. "Hello, sir," said Harry. "Hello Harry. Before you do anything, let me tell you something. Hermione is my last little girl. If you try anything with her, I'll track you and hurt you." Said Mr. Granger. Harry watched as Mr. Granger walked into his room. Harry shook it off and walked downstairs.

When Harry arrived in the living room, he found Hermione, in a really nice (and in Harry's opinion sexy, but then he remember what Mr. Granger said) blue nightgown, sitting near the fireplace with Cascata on her lap and Harmony being held by Cascata. Hermione was reading a book to them. Cascata and Harmony were fast asleep though. "What are you reading?" said Harry as he walked over to Hermione.

Hermione smiled as she saw Harry. "Peter Pan. It's one of Cascata's favorites. Will you do me a favor? Can you carry Cascata upstairs and I'll carry up Harmony. Please? Rosalia and Nickol went home and Cascata wanted to spend the night," said Hermione with a cuter puppy dogface than Cascata's.

Harry laughed as he picked up Hermione and the other two. Harry whispered into her ear, "I can do one better. I'll carry all three of you if you tell me where to go." Hermione blushed as the shivers went up and down her spine.

After putting Cascata to bed in Rosalia's room and putting Harmony in her crib in Rosalia's old room (the baby monitor was already set up in that room), Harry set Hermione down on her bed. Hermione turned on radio and walked out onto the balcony. Harry followed her and they stood there looking at the lights. Then a song came on a Hermione jumped up and down.

"Oh! I love this song! It's called 'Because You Live' song by Jesse McCartney." Hermione said. "Harry, please, dance with me. Please?" said Hermione with her puppy dogface. Harry laughed and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Together, they swayed to the song. Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
  
Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
  
Because you live, I live, I live_

Just as the song ended, it started to snow very gently. Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder to find out what she thought was a dream really happened. (Her dancing with Harry to one of the sweetest songs she had heard in years on her balcony on a romantic night during the winter, that is. When that became a dream of hers, she didn't know, but it was one now.) Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked inside.

Hermione got on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Good night, Harry." Said Hermione as she climbed into bed. "Good night, Hermione," said Harry as he climbed into bed. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, dreaming of something neither one of them thought possible seeing as they are best friends.

**AN**: That's it. That's the end of chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE BE NICE! PLEASE DON'T FLAME! I will update ASAP. Thanks for reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3 A Song and A Moment

**The Magic of Nymphs**

**Review Thanks:**

_Sapphire-Explorer__-_ Thank you so much. It is always great to get a new reviewer! Here is a treat for you. Lol. I hope you review my stories more.

_Chantal-j.t_- Like I said. Thanks for the new review. I hope you review my stories more.

_Serindipity9__-_ I am thankful you liked the chapter! I know their personalities clashed a little bit but that was just an explanation. Her best friends play a mild role. ( Small spoiler to this chapter Just to tell you Orlando is dating Melody.) Well here's your update.

_Fanjimmy__-_ Thanks. Here's some more fluffy cotton candy. LOL.

_The-power-of-love_- Here's the next chapter! Thanks again. I love reading your reviews.

_Book Lover990_- I am so glad you liked my story! Your wish is my command! **Wink**

_NoOrDa__-_ The wait is over! I will keep writing!

_Twinsies__-_ Thanks. I had fun reading your review! I think you will like this chapter and the last but not least 4th chapter coming soon.

_ThessalyD_- Yes. Four chapters. Sorry. I might just plan a sequel if there is a demand for it!!

_Ella Ynrihan__-_ That was a huge thing! I am glad you're happy! I'll email you ideas! No you're not boring! Luv ya BFF in the entire world! Hiyono. Bye Yuki! Inside joke

_Gryffindor620_- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAYING THAT! YOU MADE MY DAY AS THE FIRST REVIWERE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND SAYING THAT! I excuse you for the language. Thanks so much. Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the song 'Pieces of Me' sung by Ashlee Simpson. I did make up Melody, Cascarta, Chika, and Harmony. I don't own Orlando Bloom (I wish!) and David Gordon.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have to take care of a nymph over Christmas break. But there's a problem. Hermione promised to come home for Christmas! So what happens when you bring a nymph into a muggle town and throw the famous Harry Potter, the bookish brunette Hermione Granger, along with her muggle best friends into the mix? A whole lot of messes as well as their hidden feelings. Set in 7th year. 4 parts. H/Hr.

**AN:** I am so sorry for the wait. My beta was on vacation. I had midterms. I had birthday parties for some of my friends all on top of homework and more. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then enjoy.

**Chapter 3- A Song and A Moment**-

Harry woke up and he saw Hermione. Her hair was spread out like a hallo over her head. '_She looks like an angel.'_ Thought Harry as he watched Hermione stir in her sleep.

When Harry sat up, Cascata came running into Hermione's room. She jumped onto the bed where Harry was sitting.

Cascata looked at Harry. "Want to wake up Aunt Mea?"

Harry chucked at Cascata's face expression and said, "Why not? Sure."

Cascata pushed Harry and he fell on Hermione. Harry's head was inches away from Hermione's as she opened her eyes. "Harry?" yawned Hermione. "Hi," said Harry.

They were to busy staring into each other's to see Cascata sneak out of the room and sneak back in holding Harmony. Cascata sat Harmony on Harry's head. The weight of Harmony pushed Harry's head down. Gently, Harry's lips meet Hermione's.

As soon as their lips meet, Harmony pulled Harry's head up tearing their lips apart. Harry grabbed Harmony and scrambled of Hermione. '_Oh shit!'_ thought Harry. Harmony laughed as Harry put her down and ran into the bathroom in the hall.

Hermione sat up and touched her lips. Hermione giggled at Harmony and Cascata who started to play patty cake. Hermione looked at the door and listened to the shower run in the bathroom. Mione got up, shut her door, and she quickly got changed. Hermione was smiling nonstop.

When Hermione walked out of the bedroom, Harry was standing down the hall having a stare down with Mr. Granger. Harry and Mr. Granger were oblivious to Hermione so she slipped into the bathroom and listened.

"Listen, Harry Potter, leave my daughter alone." Said Mr. Granger, coldly. "What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "You try any thing with my daughter I go after you."

With that, Mr. Granger turned and walked down the stairs. Harry, who was confused and beat red, turned and walked into Hermione's room. Hermione, who had been hiding, was so angry with her father, she was about to go after him when Harry called her name. Hermione walked into her room. She got quite the surprise.

Harry was standing in her room, shirtless, in jeans with holes in the knees, spinning Harmony around pretending she was an airplane. Hermione's jaw dropped. "He's is so cute… sexy even. Wow! STOP!"

Just then Harry saw Hermione, stopped spinning, and grinned. ('_Damn his grin,' _though Hermione.) "There you are. I was getting worried." Said Harry with a playful tone.

"Well I am here now. Why don't you finish getting changed and I'll show you around the town?" replied Hermione with an amused tone. "Okay." Said Harry with a baby face causing a laugh to come from Hermione. Harry threw his short over his head and walked over to Hermione. "Let's go."

After they put Harmony down and put on their winter clothes, Harry and Hermione went to a little café, after Hermione showed Harry around town and introduced him to some more of her friends and extended family. Hermione pulled Harry inside. Harry was looking around when Hermione waved to someone.

Hermione walked to a table with four people sitting around and Harry followed. Hermione exchanged hugs with two boys and kisses on the cheeks with two girls. "Harry, this is Orli and Mel," said Hermione pointing two the brunette boy and girl she had described and then she pointed to the other boy and Japanese girl, "and this is Gordo and his girlfriend Chika."

"Hello, "said Harry with a smile. Everyone else replied with hellos and smiles. Melody got up and circled Harry once and then stood next to Hermione. "So, Hermione, this is the infamous Harry Potter, The one you never stop talking about?" said Melody as Hermione elbowed her in the stomach.

"I must say, Minnie, have you actually dated him yet?" Asked Melody with a teasing smile on. Hermione hit Melody as she turned beat red with embarrassment. "MEL!"

Orlando got up and shook hands with Harry. "Please excuse my girlfriend. Mel loves to tease Minnie. She just loves watching her turn red."

Harry laughed and looked at Hermione. She was red as Ron's hair and giving Melody a death glare. '_She's cute when she's mad and blushing.' _Thought Harry. Hermione noticed Harry and turned even redder.

Chika got up and pulled on Hermione's hand. "Come on let's sing, Hiyono!" said Chika. Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Hiyono?" Hermione started to slowly become less redder. "It's Chika's Japanese nickname for me."

Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear, "It's cute. But I like 'Mione better. Now go sing Mione." Hermione smiled when Harry kissed her cheek.

Hermione, Melody, and Chika went up to the stage. Orlando and Gordo were questioning Harry as the girls set up to play a song. "So Harry… How do you feel about Hermione?" asked Gordo. "I don't know how I feel." Said Harry. '_That's a lie you know you're in love with her.'_ Thought Harry. After that, Harry, Orlando, and Gordo talked about sports.

Meanwhile, Melody and Chika were bombarding Hermione. "So you like him, don't you?" asked Chika and Melody as if they had rehearsed the timing. "Yes okay! I don't just like him I love him!" Whispered Hermione. "What do I do?" asked Hermione. "Here's the plan…" Said Melody as the three huddled in a circle.

After a few minutes, music started to play. Harry looked at Hermione up on stage. Hermione stood in front of the stage with a microphone. The lights were on her and Harry thought she looked just as angelic as she did when she was sleeping. Hermione took a depth breath, looked at Harry, made eye contact and started to sing:

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_Tuesday I am fading_

_And By Wednesday I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cause you've come to rescue me_

_Fall, with you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts_

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody and messy_

_I get restless and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy, its your mission_

_And you won't stop till I'm there._

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash_

_You're all I have_

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know?_

_Everything I'm about to say_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away_

_Yea_

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_By Tuesday I am fading _

_Into your arms_

_So I can breathe_

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_Pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Hermione stopped singing and looked at the audience. Hermione, Chika, and Melody walked back to the boys.

After about 2 hours of talking with the other four, Harry and Hermione went back to her house. They picked up Harmony, sat on Hermione's bed, snuggled together, and watched a movie in her room. By the time of _The Princess Bride_ was over, Harmony has fallen asleep and Harry and Hermione were snuggled up to each other wrapped in a blanket.

"I am going to put Harmony in her crib." Said Hermione, getting up, and picking Harmony up. "Okay I'm going to go out to the balcony." Replied Harry.

The city was lit with lights underneath the stars and the night sky. It was a really romantic view. Harry leaned on the rail looking at the view.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" asked Hermione as she walked to Harry's side.

"About the song you sang." Said Harry as he turned towards her. He smiled as a stand of hair blow in her face.

"Really? I wrote it for a boy- no man- I love." Said Hermione with a shy tone of voice and turning to look at Harry.

"Who's that?" Said Harry with a jealous tone of voice starring at Hermione. He looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and asked, "Ump… Why should I tell you?" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. He grinned and said, " 'Cause… 'Cause I love you."

Harry lowered his head towards Hermione. Harry carefully hugged Hermione and brushed away the strain of hair from her face. Hermione brushed her hand against Harry's cheek. Harry gently cupped one of his hands on Hermione's cheek and the other one hugged her to him. They started to lean forward. Tension started to build mixed with the need to express their feelings for one another in their hearts. They slowly closed their eyes. Harry and Hermione carefully tried to relax and tilted their heads. Harry and Hermione were starting to become short of breathe from the tension. Harry and Hermione's lips meet. Slowly, snow started to fall around them. It felt like heaven on earth, it was like dancing with each other the nigh before, it was making them feel like the were floating away, it made them so light-headed, it was indescribable. Harry was showing Hermione how he felt and Hermione was showing how she felt. The Kiss was everything they could have wished for. It was the prefect kiss.

They only pulled away when they ran out of breath. Hermione made eye contact. "Wow. That was really, really nice." Said Harry as he watched Hermione take in a deep breath.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes. I agree. Harry, what I said in the song was true. I love you." Hermione buried her face into his shoulder.

Harry hugged her as if he would never let her go. "I love you, too." Hermione looked up and he grinned. Harry stole a quick kiss. Harry gave her a grin and said, "Come on. Let's go inside. It's really getting cold out here. We can talk inside."

Hermione pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Yea. We can talk, snuggle up, and have a snogging session. How's that sound?" Hermione opened the door to her room.

Harry pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Sound's great. I love the way you think, 'Mione." And with that, they walked inside. They did what they said they would do and then, fell asleep snuggled tighter on Hermione bed, wrapped in a blanket.

**AN:** Well that's the end of this chapter. I have been working on the last chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! I also know some people don't like Ashlee Simpson and I don't mind that. But that song describes the relationship between Harry and Hermione. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. note please read!

-1Hey guys, wow it has been a very very long time and it has been soo busy high school has me running everywhere and my new job. But I promise im going to write a chapter by the end of februrary if not ealier everyday Ill work o it and ill try to have it super long to make up for the lost time. As a matter of fact I think I ay start tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out! Thanks for understanding. I started a live journal too, http://italian-bella01. and you can see y stories there too or contact me there ans nag me to do the stories.. As well as some of my poems!

I have to say I love your comments and greatly appriacte them all.. See you under the stars!

Hermione Graner Potter

Aka ItalianBella01


End file.
